Project Unwind
by nWWo The Ace
Summary: What will happen when Hydra found out that they could use their new technology to unwind people giving organs to Hydra agents that need them but making the organs stronger with project centipede. They want to capture Agent Ward to try to unwind him and make him forget S.H.I.E.L.D. But what happens when some one from Skye and Ward past needs their help? Read to found out.
1. Chapter 1 Hydra Plan

Warning the agents ages are change in the story because it takes place in the future. This also take place after Book 3 Unsouled with a few changes

Chapter 1 Hydra Plan

John Garrett was the one in charge of project Unwind. His scientist was the group that did the work on project unwind. Garrett was waiting to get Ward unwind to be the most loyal Hydra agent. Hydra was testing unwinding on kids. Two kids have cause problem Connor and Risa. John Garrett wanted them to be unwind before they cause problem for Hydra. John Garrett was going to be getting a promotion after what he have just created.

Back at the Playground

Skye was looking on the computers into this unwinding thing.

Simmons says "Sound like something out of a science fiction book."

Grant Ward says "Director Coulson I need to talk with you."

Director Coulson and Ward headed to his office to talk.

Coulson says "I know that Risa Ward the girl that they shown on the news is your and Skye daughter that you left because you did not want to hurt her."

Grant says "Well now Hydra is after her."

Skye looked at the news report on the 3 kids that is trying to stop unwinding. When Skye seen the name Risa Ward. Skye begin to start crying. Skye then ran to her room. May looked at the screen to see why Skye got up set.

Simmon ask "What was that about?"

May says "Risa Ward is the daughter of Skye and Ward."

Grant headed to his and skye room. Skye was on the bed crying. Ward walked over to his wife and let her in on Coulson's plan.

What is Coulson's plan to reunite the Ward family after 17 years? Will Hydra capture Connor and Risa Ward to be unwind or will they end unwinding. Please read to found out and review


	2. Chapter 2 Ward Family Reunion

Chapter 2 Ward Family Reunion

Coulson contacted his old friend Agent Sonia to tell her not to let the kids leave her store. Coulson's team heads to the location of Sonia's store. When they walked in they seen two kids and Sonia in a corner of the store. Grant Ward and Skye walked over to them. Risa looked at them like she knew them from somewhere.

Sonia says "Nice to see you are still alive Agent Coulson."

Coulson walked over and introduce his team.

Coulsons says "This is Grant Ward and Skye Ward."

Risa ask Skye "if they had any kids?"

Skye says "yes her name is Risa Ward."

Risa looked at Skye and Grant and ran to hug them. Connor walked over and shook hands with Risa parents.

Connor says "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ward."

Skye and Grant explained why they left Risa at the State House.

Risa ask "with agency are you with?"

Grant says "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Skye said "S.H.I.E.L.D for short."

Grant says "Yes we were looking for new recruits to take out Hydra."

Risa says "I would love to help since Hydra held me prisoner at one time."

Grant says "I will add that to my list of reason I hate Hydra kidnapped daughter."

Everyone laughed at Ward for that comment.

Connor says "I would like to join they started a war with me at the Graveyard."

Grant says "I see a lot of myself in you Connor."

Connor says "Thank sir."

Sonia says "Good luck I will stay here and resume my mission Director Coulson."

Coulson's team headed back to the Playground. When they got there Connor and Risa looked around.

Risa say "This look like where we were after Sonia's basement."

Coulson says"That was Providence."

Skye says "This base is the codename Playground."

Skye and Ward took Risa and Connor to a room with two bed. The room was next to Skye's and Ward. Risa and Connor S.H.I.E.L.D training began the next day with Romanoff and Barton. Romanoff trained Risa. When Barton trained Conner. Connor and Risa would both already train to survive. So Romanoff and Barton worked on hand to hand and weapons with them.

So Risa found her parents Skye Ward and Grant Ward. S.H.I.E.L.D had recruited Connor and Risa to be agents of S.H.I.E.L.D in the fight against Unwinding and Hydra. Please read and review and tell me who else you would like to see from the unwind series.


	3. Chapter 3 Garrett Family Reunion

Chapter 3 A Garrett Family Reunion

Garrett was looking at the paperwork for awol to found that his son had been unwind at Happy Jack. Garrett son was Roland. Garrett knew that Roland's brain was locked up so he was going to turn Roland into Deathlok. Garrett had his best scientist working on turning Roland into Deathlok. Garrett knew his son's history with Risa Ward. So Garrett was going to let his son get revenge on Connor and S.H.I.E.L.D. Garrett's scientist have finish Roland. Garrett looks at Roland.

Roland says "Father."

Garrett says "Son you are now a soldier for Hydra."

Roland ask "Where is my body?"

Garrett says "You were unwind but your brain was kept safe."

Roland realize his father was behind unwinding. Roland grabbed Garrett by the throat and held him up to a wall.

Roland says "You and Hydra are behind unwinding."

Garrett says "Yes I never met for it to happen to you."

Roland threw Garrett to the ground and walked off. Roland was going to get revenge on some old pals of his. Roland left the base and did not know where to go but he did not want to be their. Rana walked into the room where Garrett was laying on the ground bleeding. Rana ran over to check on Garrett.

Rana ask "What happen?"

Garrett says "Roland newest Deathlok."

Rana ask "Your son Roland?"

Garrett says "Yes he found out I was behind unwinding."

Rana ask So "Roland with AWOL?"

Garrett says "Yes."

**Why is Rana so worried about Garrett? What will Roland do with being a weapon now. Will he get revenge on Connor or eliminate Connor? Read to found out what happen next.**

**Also please review and ideas of people you would like to see from the Unwind series.**


End file.
